


Blue Monday

by Maraamritadyer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraamritadyer/pseuds/Maraamritadyer
Summary: In the middle of the war, information is worth more than gold.Much more than a life.





	Blue Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I wrote this little piece after obsessing over Atomic Blonde and listening way too much to New Order, this work is very inspired by the movie, so picture the setting a bit like that.  
> Please leave a comment with your opinion, I might write a second part if the story has a good reception.  
> The work is not beta'd, it's just me.  
> I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling, this is all just for fun.

Neon lights iluminated the place, crowded with people and reeking of alcohol.  
Her stomach churned, she was supposed to meet her contact at the bar, or so her handler had promised.  
People were dancing, some visibly drunk and some others high; up to the clouds. The barman smiled at her, a piercing in his left ear and tattooed arm poured her a glass of vodka.  
“The gentleman at that table sends his regards” The guy looked up and down her body, hungry. Hermione shot him a disgusted look, grabbed the drink and walked to the table.  
There he was, the contact that decided to make his presence known 2 months after she had been assigned to this bloody city.  
London during the war wasn’t a pleasant place to be. Neither was the whole country, if one was honest.  
The order had asked her to locate and collect a list, made by a ministry official on the run, a detailed one with the names of thousands of spies on both sides, and everything in between.  
“Took you long enough” The contact smiled darkly at her, black eyes with shoulder length raven hair along with a roman nose. She sat on the chair in front of him. “I need to know the password”  
The password, of course, when Albus told her about this meeting he assured her that her contact was not a man that trusted his information to anyone, he would demand a password that changed with every meeting.  
“The half blood prince” He nodded and Hermione visibly relaxed, she needed the information quick, if one of the other side ever laid their dirty hands on the list, they were done.  
“Albus has asked a great deal of me, Hermione” He took a sip of his drink, clear vodka, just like hers “But he asks and I deliver” A long pause of silence, he just looked at her, predatory eyes and she felt herself blush, he wasn’t extremely handsome, but he wasn’t too bad either.  
“Tomorrow at 5 PM, the current holder of the list is going to move from his apartment to meet with a death eater to sell it” A piece of paper was given to her discreetly, she quickly read it and hid it in her bra with a seductive smile on her face. “I trust you to be able to secure the list”  
“Your trust is safe” They clinked their glasses and proceeded to drown their drinks. Severus offered his hand and she took it, standing up close to him, noses touching; he placed a hand on her hip.  
“We are being watched” Severus lips whispered against hers before pulling her to a kiss, cold lips and alcohol taste, his tongue in her mouth, teasing her made her legs tremble with ecstasy “You should come with me”  
And she did, walking hand on hand under the neon lights of the club.  
They danced for a while, slowly moving through the crowd to avoid being noticed by the blonde head with death eater written all over him, Lucius Malfoy if her memory of the file was correct.  
“I’ll take you to my place” Hermione simply hopped into the car.  
This was so unlike her.  
Hermione Granger was a planner to the heart, she never diverted of the colour coded plan, the one she had to burn before leaving her apartment in the center of the city to meet the contact, but this man, that reeked of danger and vodka had gained her trust, somehow.  
Severus Snape was a mysterious figure in the order, only Albus and Minerva met with him, his information often vital and effective, he would stand up in the corner of the room during the meetings looking bored and would flee as soon as he could.  
“Never thought I’d meet the mysterious Severus Snape” She commented as he drove to the fancy part of the city, at her words one of his hands moved from the steering wheel to her thigh, moving up and up her dress. She shuddered.  
“I am a man with a delicate job” His hand found her underwear and she exhaled slowly “But I believe this meeting will bear its results tomorrow, so tonight, we celebrate”  
By the time the car was parked she was bare arsed and wet.  
And celebrate they did.  
The sun was up when they finished, slipping through the curtains in an impeccably white room except for their scattered clothes, his black jeans and shirt, along with her silver dress thrown carelessly on the floor. They were red and sweaty, thoroughly satisfied, she could only close her eyes after having the life fucked out of her. 

When she woke up, he was gone, she couldn’t help to feel disappointed for a second.  
“Fuck it” She whispered to herself, quickly dressing up and getting the hell out of that house, she had a date she couldn’t miss. 

Peter Pettygrew, the bloody rat, was leaving the safety of his hiding spot to sell them all to the devil.  
Her hand was itching to put a bullet between his eyes.  
She was hiding behind a concrete wall, the rat was just waiting, checking his watch until two figures approached him.  
Her stomach turned.  
Severus fucking Snape walking side by side with Lucius Malfoy.  
She would have to act fast. 

As soon as Pettygrew handed his watch to Malfoy, she came running, shooting the rat on the chest, looking for cover. The bullets flied soon after.  
Gathering all her strength she jumped from behind the car she was hiding, only to start shooting towards the two man, the facist and the traitor.  
She shot Malfoy on the leg, but Severus was still standing “You fucking traitor”  
“Fancy meeting you here” She kicked the gun out of his hand but he grabbed her leg, making her fall to the ground “You have no fucking idea, Granger” He kicked her on the abdomen. She grabbed his legs, making him lose his balance, only giving herself time to start punching.  
Lucius fucking Malfoy was crawling away with the list secured, she could not fucking allow that.  
A crack was heard, she broke Snape’s nose; that made her smile with twisted satisfaction.  
A couple of ribs for a nose seemed like fair trade.  
“You bitch” He whispered before taking out a gun and trying to shoot her in the arm, the bullet only grazed her skin.  
“Coward” She spit out before kicking him on the balls, making him fall down to his knees, only to punch him on the face, take his gun and run behind Malfoy.  
He never saw the bullet coming. 

Five days after that little stunt Albus requested her presence at headquarters.  
“Miss Granger, lovely to see you” He greeted her with cheerful disposition while Minerva just gave her a tight-lipped smile.  
“What you asked” She dropped the bloody list on the table and relaxed on her chair, her whole body hurt, and her face has just reduced to its normal size after multiple ice baths and medicine provided by Madam Pomfrey, bless her heart.  
“Anything you would like to tell us?” Albus questioned with a smile, the interview was being recorded and they were being watched, of course.  
“I finished off the rat” She said after a minute of silence.  
“Good, he deserved it” Came from the mouth of Minerva, Albus merely smiled.  
“Did you know that your great Severus Snape played for the other side?” She asked after lighting up a cigarette.  
“Of course, he did” The man in question came from the backdoor, smiling “You put on a good show” Her eyes grew wide, Minerva and Albus looked awfully neutral, while the bastard gave her a smug smile.  
“I didn’t think you’d help me so much, Miss Granger, my cover is intact” He added, still smiling smugly at her.  
“He was supposed to be the one to secure us the list” Albus explained.  
“Then why ask me?” She was filled with rage, two months of hard work for something with another’s name written on it.  
“We can still benefit from Severus position, for now” Albus answered with a smile.  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, drawing from the cigarette.  
God give her patience to stand her boss.  
“We really thank you for your service, Hermione” Minerva was the one to break the silence “You not just helped us to secure the list, you also gained time for Severus to keep with his work undercover”  
“one stone, two birds” The dark man added.  
“Your talents were the most helpful” Albus added “You should get some rest, Hermione. Madam Pomfrey mentioned that your ribs could take a while to heal completely”  
They were setting her aside.  
She finished off her cigarette and stood up.  
“We will call you when your service become necessary, dear” Minerva smiled “Medical leave should be taken seriously”  
“Sure” she said, picking up her coat and purse.  
She was about to get to her car when she felt Severus presence standing behind her.  
“Get in the fucking car” She growled.  
She drove in silence, once they reached the british countryside, far away from the troubles of London she was the first one to speak.  
“I’m sorry about your nose”  
“I’m sorry about your ribs” He apologized back.  
“At least they didn’t realize” She smiled through bruised on her face and he took her hand after she parked the car on a small cottage in the middle of nowhere.  
“At least they didn’t”  
The kiss was more bruising than the punches they had thrown at each other just a few days before.


End file.
